otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Night Blood
Sengoku Night Blood (戦刻ナイトブラッド, Sengoku Naito Buraddo; also known as Senbura) is a smartphone game developed under collaboration between IDEA FACTORY, Otomate, KADOKAWA, and Marvelous Inc. It was released on May 29, 2017. An anime series adaptation aired on October 3, 2017 under the direction of Katsuya Kikuchi and series composition of Yuuko Kakihara. Anime News Network Prior to the premiere of the anime, the first volume of the manga adaptation hit the shelves on September 27, 2017. The manga series is headed by Ono Akihito. Tokyo Otaku Mode Synopsis In a parallel universe on a world called Shinga, during the Sengoku period, a war-torn country was united by a mysterious woman called Himemiko. Her blood had the ability to strengthen the gekkazoku, a race that consists of two species – vampires and werewolves – who share this world with humans. But one day Himemiko disappeared and the peace was broken. Shinga became split into various territories, each ruled by a warlord, who put their lives on the line to fight and unite the country under their name, ideals, and beliefs. However, before Himemiko’s disappearance, she foretold the appearance of a woman from a parallel universe, Yuzuki, and told her follower, Imari, to seek her out. Meanwhile, she hears the mysterious voice of a woman and awaken to find herself in Shinga. It turns out her blood has the same effects as Himemiko’s and she becomes indispensable to the warlords in their vision to unite the country. A story about love and war begins! Characters Heroine *Yuzuki - A girl from the modern world who was mysteriously brought to the world of Shinga. Her special blood has the power to heal and strengthen the members of the Gekkazoku (月牙族). Male Protagonists ODA ARMY *Nobunaga Oda - The tyrannical vampire who leads the Oda Army. *Mitsuhide Akechi - A warrior who has sworn lifelong loyalty to Nobunaga. *Ranmaru Mori - A composed, reliable and attentive teenager who often brags about Nobunaga out of deep respect. *Katsuie Shibata - An impulsive retainer who uses brute force without proper forethought. *Nagahide Niwa - An indispensable retainer of the Oda Army who has been serving Nobunaga since the beginning. TOYOTOMI ARMY *Hideyoshi Toyotomi - A general often considered a "monkey" who excels effortlessly in gaining the trust of others. *Mitsunari Ishida - Although unskillful at war, he excels in politics and is a clever strategist. He can be stubborn and awkward at certain times. *Kanbee Kuroda - A vampire with a mysterious aura. One of the two great war strategists of the Toyotomi Army along with Hanbee. *Hanbee Takenaka - A rather laid-back vampire who seems to be somewhat fond of girls. He is a great war strategist. *Toshiie Maeda - A berserker who always storms ahead into the enemy's formation during battle. UESUGI ARMY *Kenshin Uesugi - An honorable general with a strong sense of duty who can never turn down a request for help. *Kageie Kakizaki - A fierce general who excels in war, politics and diplomacy. Despite being serious, he can be careless. *Kagemochi Amakasu - Although he is a kind and friendly person, he is also quite mysterious. Due to his strength, he is often mistaken as the general. He feels indebt to Kenshin as he was picked up by him as a child despite his low status. *Kagekatsu Uesugi - Kenshin's successor who is silent and lacking in expressions. *Kanetsugu Naoe - A high-spec general who not only possess excellent looks but is both intelligent and powerful, efficient at fighting, politics, and diplomacy, whose family has served the Uesugi Army for generations. TAKEDA ARMY *Shingen Takeda - Despite being known as a savage and foolhardy warrior on the battlefield, he is a resourceful general who is obsessed with gathering information to ensure there are no "lost battles". *Masakage Yamagata - A passionate hardworker who tends to recklessly charge right into the enemy's formation. *Masanobu Kousaka - A ladykiller who is naturally flocked by women without making any effort. He is constantly on the run from women due to his popularity with them. *Masatoyo Naitou - A gentleman who contributes from the shadows. He often unintentionally sneaks up on people. *Nobuharu Baba - A person who is the symbol of "Strength" of the Takeda Army. He treats his pride as a samurai very seriously and does not do anything that is not samurai-like. SANADA ARMY *Yukimura Sanada - A gentle and cheerful man who rarely gets mad but when it comes to war, he becomes fierce and is very good in battle. The instant he sets his mind on something, he is immediately off doing it, much to his brother's chagrin. *Nobuyuki Sanada - Yukimura's elder brother who supports him from the shadows as his vice-admiral. *Sasuke Sarutobi - A agile and unyielding ninja with a thousand faces. Although he is intuitive and quickwitted, he is terrible at studying. He considers Saizou his rival for eternity. *Saizou Kirigakure - A tacky and nacissist ninja. Due to his cool aura and beautiful looks, although he may seem to be of good upbringing, he is actually ignorant and naive. *Kamanosuke Yuri - He goes at his own pace and takes no concern of the clamoring around him. He gets lost frequently. DATE ARMY *Masamune Date - The prideful one-eyed heretic. He is a twisted person who can rarely be honest. *Shigezane Date - Masamune's cousin and right hand man. Although he is usually cheerful and forceful, he is actually rather delicate and is easily hurt. *Kojuro Katakura - Date Army's strategist. He is a thoughtful person who is always caring for others. He is Masamune and Shigezane's childhood friend and caretaker. MOURI ARMY * Mouri Motonari - A soft and thoughtful demon general. He hopes to live in a peaceful world. * Mouri Takamoto - * Kikkawa Motoharu - * Kobayakawa Takakage - * Mouri Terumoto - Supporting Characters * Imari - A tanuki who was told by Himemiko to search for a human girl from a parallel world. Game Sengoku Night Blood is a mobile otome game collaboration between Otomate, Kadokawa, and Marvelous. It features an impressive main cast of 28 voice actors and 6 different artists for each of the respective armies. Kagero Usuba for the Oda Army, Kuroyuki for Toyotomi Army, Mai Hanamura for Uesugi Army, miko for Takeda Army, Shikizakigumi for Sanada Army, and Teita for Date Army. Anime Staff Music Opening Theme: *Tenge Zekkei (天華絶景; Splendor in Sunset) Artists: Nobunaga Oda (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa), Hideyoshi Toyotomi (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Kenshin Uesugi (CV: Kousuke Toriumi), Shingen Takeda (CV: Katsuyuki Konishi), Yukimura Sanada (CV: Daiki Yamashita) & Yuichiro Umehara Ending Theme: *HEN-GEN-JI-ZAI (Episodes 1 & 2) Artist: Hideyoshi Toyotomi (CV: Hanae Natsuki) *VICTORIOUS (Episode 3) Artist: Shingen Takeda (CV: Katsuyuki Konishi) *Moonlight Beam (Episode 4) Artist: Yukimura Sanada (CV: Daiki Yamashita) Episode List (Note: Click 'Expand' to view full episode content) References Category:Mobile Category:Anime Category:Manga